shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fosu Fosu no Mi
The Fosu Fosu no Mi is a logia devil fruit that allows the user to create, control, and turn into phosphorus. After consuming this fruit, the user is known as a Phosphorus Human. This is not to be confused with the Rin Rin no Mi, which allows the user to manipulate phosphorus that is already created. This devil fruit is named after its first user, Phosfor Niccto, who is still using this fruit. Strengths Most attacks are incendiary and dangerously reactive, meaning that explosions and fire are this fruit's forte. Anything flammable or sensitive to heat stands practically no chance against this devil's fruit. Using Black Trope (see below) can also mess up any lightining-based attack due to its semiconductivity. Weaknesses Phosphorus, in all its three forms, is relatively weak, and can easily break with a simple punch. This means that all barrier-type maneuvers simply function as a distraction rather than something that can protect. The weakness of this fruit is that is Fosu is using Red or White Trope (see below), she will always gravitate towards objects that phosphorus can react with. Fosu has trained herself to reflexivly move in the other direction, but the general action of not allowing herself to gravitate takes a lot of stamina. Other than that, this fruit suffers the usual devil fruit weaknesses. Attacks Fosu has three forms of this fruit in which she uses for combat, and each form has different attacks. Different forms also affect her personality. Black Trope - This is the weakest and simplest form of phosphorus. An expulsion of black dust signifies that Fosu is using Black Trope. In this form, Fosu is level-headed and calm. Any lightning-related attack will gravitate towards black phosphorus, but it will most likely not hit the black phosphorus generated due to its semi-conductive nature. Fosu, in this form, uses generic attacks that most logia-users. The attacks mentioned below are the attacks she named. * Black Spike - Fosu summons a spike made out of black phosphorus under her target. * Black Barrage - Fosu hurls a barrage of masses made out of black phosphorus. * Black Fox - Fosu creates a small fox made of phosphorus black fox that will act as a sort of hunter's pet. It will seek out enemies, but it doesn't hurt them too much. Red Trope - This is much, much stronger than Black Trope. An expulsion of red dust signifies that Fosu is using Red Trope. In this form, Fosu is still relatively level-headed, but she is now alert, and her reflexes increase tremendously. While the projectiles generated in this form are slightly weaker when compared to Black Trope, they catch fire very easily. This is why Fosu often carries a piece of flint on her. She does this so she can create some red phosphorus, light it on fire, and throw the ignited red phosphorus. Rather than exploding on contact, any projectile lodges itself and continues to burn. * Red Field - Fosu places her palm on the ground and creates a massive plate of red phosphorus that covers the ground. Anyone in range gets trapped if the plate forms around their feet, but they can easily break out by simply struggling. Fosu then takes her flint and smashes it on the red plate, causing the red plate to ignite and burn, creating an inferno around Fosu. * Dragon's Roar - Fosu holds a stick of red phosphorus in front of her. She then creates a torch by igniting the stick. After that, a geyser of powdered red phosphorus erupts from Fosu's mouth. The red powder comes in contact with the fire, and the powder ignites. This creates a painful barrage of ignited particles and sparks. After a certain distance, the particles simply cannot burn anymore. Rather than dissipating, the particles turn into ash, and have a small chance of choking anybody that breathes in this ash. * Red Fox - Fosu creates a fox made of red phosphorus. It's roughly about as big as a dinghy, and it is hostile. If the fox strikes something, it will light up on fire and become a flaming, sentient ball of death. White Trope - This is the strongest form of Fosu. An inferno forms around Fosu. When in contact with air, white phosphorus ignites immediately. Fosu is now entirely controlled by her id, and she has inhuman reflexes and strength. Projectiles will bond violently with anything in its way. This means that nearly any attack that is made from a substance (a substance meaning anything except for the ethereal/electromagnetic) can and will be nullified. White phosphorus is also incredibly toxic. * White Barrier - Fosu creates a barrier made out of white phosphorus. The barrier quickly ignites. Any substance, as mentioned above, will be nullified/burnt by the barrier. Anybody nearby will either get burnt or poisoned. * White Death - Both of Fosu's arms turn into white phosphorus. She then keeps pumping more white phosphorus out of her arms, creating a cyclone made out of white phosphorus. Anybody inside will either take fire damage or be poisoned. * God's Bellow - Fosu simply breathes out a torrent of toxic white phosphorus powder, which will instantly ignite on contact with air. This is much more effective that its Red Trope counterpart, Dragon Roar. * White Fox - Fosu creates a massive white fox the size of Thousand Sunny. It will then synchronize with Fosu's other attacks. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Logia Devil Fruit